Mon petit secret
by LilinetteNOPE
Summary: Il se promit de ne plus jamais boire cette nuit là, enfin de ne plus suivre des filles en étant soûl surtout. En plus ça faisait un mal de chien ! S'il retrouvait cette fille il lui ferrait amèrement payer ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire, lui à Dean Winchester ! [ OS. Wincest. Thème : Piercing. ]


Holà ! Voici un petit OS pour vous faire patienter. J'avais eu l'idée de cet OS en lisant des fictions en anglais dessus, j'ai tellement aimé l'idée que je n'ai pas pu résister, surtout que je n'en ai pas trouvé en français. Avec ça, je ferrais peut être une suite avec des petits moments amusant avec Dean et Sam et leur petit problème.

Surtout que Jensen Ackles en a déjà eu, dans Ten inch hero, des faux bien sûr, enfin je crois ! (C'est un film amusant, surtout dans les apparitions de Boaz, et ses t-shirts.)

* * *

**Mon petit secret**

Dean n'avait jamais été une personne à modifier son corps, sauf pour la musculation, mais sinon il faisait relativement attention à son corps. Bien sur il avait beaucoup de cicatrice, ça faisait partit du travail, elles avaient pourtant toutes cicatrisé correctement. Alors, encore aujourd'hui il se demandait pourquoi est ce qu'il lui avait dit oui.

Un soir, avec Sam, ils étaient allé boire un coup dans un bar après une chasse et comme à son habitude il avait finit par plaire à une fille. Il était allé la voir, sans grande conviction, après tout son frère envahissait déjà tout son cœur secrètement.

La fille était percée, c'était sexy sur elle. Puis après une bouteille ou deux –il ne savait même plus où était Sammy, heureusement pour lui, le plus jeune était rentré depuis longtemps-, la fille avait commencé à dire à quel point un piercing sur lui serait chaud.

Le chasseur avait rit, l'idée n'était pas bête à ce moment là pour lui. L'alcool était une très mauvaise chose.

Et peut être qu'avec un piercing son frère le trouverait « chaud », comme elle lui disait tout le temps. Donc, il envoya un de ses plus sourire à la fille et accepta de se faire percer. Mon dieu, il allait tellement le regretter, il était certain pourtant à ce moment là il voulait paraître encore plus beau pour son Sammy.

Après ça, il ne se rappelait plus trop bien, il avait suivit la fille, ils étaient partit dans une salle bizarre, elle l'avait assit sur une chaise où il c'était directement endormit. Le trou noir.

* * *

\- Dean ! Cette voix, c'était celle de Sam, mais elle était horrible. Lève toi !

Oh non, il ne voulait pas se lever. Il avait un mal de tête horrible, et un goût horrible dans la bouche. Le goût se transforma rapidement pour devenir dur, horriblement dur, et presque douloureux.

\- Dean, réveille toi, il est presque midi. J'en ai marre de devoir te chercher dans des endroits bizarre, la prochaine fois tu rentre avec moi !

Dans des endroits bizarres ? Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était au motel. La fille avait dû appeler son frère pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il avait du parler un peu trop fort du cul parfait de son petit frère.

Attend ! La fille, hier, elle lui avait …. Il avait …

Dean se leva d'un bond, oubliant la douleur et son envie de rendre le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac pour courir dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé et ouvrit la bouche devant le miroir de la petite pièce. Son visage devint blanc.

Il avait une putain de barre de fer dans la langue ! Et sa langue était enflée ! Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Quelle connerie il avait encore accepté ? Il avait dit oui à cette fille alors qu'il était complètement soûl, ça comptait pas ! Il se retint de lâcher le cri qui menaçait de partir.

Il entendit deux coups secs sur la porte.

\- Dean, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui …

Sa voix était rauque, et il était sûr que s'il parlait il trop il allait zozoter. Donc, aujourd'hui il allait éviter de trop parler, et les mots trop durs à dire. Il devait cacher le plus longtemps à son frère, le temps que le trou cicatrice pour qu'il l'enlève.

\- Je vais aller acheter de quoi manger.

Sam n'entendit aucune réponse, et claqua la porte, se dirigeant vers l'impala. Son frère était étrange ce matin. Hier, il avait été surprit d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que Dean en décrochant son téléphone, encore plus quand elle lui avait dit de venir chercher un « beau blond endormi ». Il n'avait pas posé de questions.

En arrivant la fille avait un immense sourire et lui avait de bien veiller sur ce petit bijou. Sur le coup il n'avait pas compris, maintenant non plus. Il avait vérifié que Dean n'était pas blessé mais il n'avait rien trouvé, il l'avait couché et avait attendu.

Il ferma la porte de l'impala et partit vers un restaurant.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain Dean c'était déshabillé, cherchant un autre endroit où la sorcière aurait pu lui faire un trou, heureusement pour lui elle ne lui avait percé que la langue.

Rassuré, il prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement. Il pensa même à nettoyer son piercing, qui malheureusement avait commencé à un peu saigner. Les saignements avaient rapidement cessé quand il avait finit de nettoyer. Il était resté dans la salle de bain, regardant son piercing, sans le toucher, imaginant les pires scénarios pour expliquer à Sam s'il découvrait son secret avant. Son petit frère savait peut être et il se moquait juste de lui !

Non, il aurait charrié dès qu'il se serait levé. Il sortit de la salle de bain et prit l'ordinateur de son frère, il fit des recherches, sur son putain de truc, et son visage blêmit en voyant les soins. Il ne pourrait pas l'enlever avant un minimum de quinze jours ! C'était impossible, son frère allait le démasquer avant !

Il entendit le bruit particulier de son bébé et ferma la page web, il n'oublia pas de laver ses traces, histoire que Sam ne trouve pas rapidement son secret à cause d'une faute aussi débile. Quand Sam rentra il avait allumé la télévision, couché sur son lit, feignant de ne rien faire alors qu'en vérité il voulait juste mourir. Il lui envoya un petit sourire, il n'était prêt d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le cadet posa la nourriture sur la table et commença à prendre sa salade. Dean se retint de faire une remarque dessus, le mot salade n'était pas très sûr dans sa bouche. Il alla s'asseoir en face de Sam et prit son hamburger et ses frites. Il picora un peu, prenant quelques frites, mâchant soigneusement, essayant désespérément de s'habituer au contact du métal. Il avait peur de faire un faux mouvement.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué c'est que son petit frère ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et hésitait même à lui lancer de l'eau bénite. Son frère ne mangeait rien. Habituellement même avec une gueule de bois il mangeait son hamburger parce que la nourriture grasse lui faisait du bien, et parce qu'il avait faim, et là, rien. Il avait mangé quatre frites et mâchait encore la cinquième.

\- Dean, le concerné sursauta à son nom, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Il baissa la tête sur ses frites, cherchant une excuse.

\- Pas faim.

Deux mots. Bravo, pour avoir l'air encore plus louche il gagnait encore plus de point. Il avait, au moins, réussit à les dire sans problème.

\- Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, cette fille, hier, elle t'a fait quelque chose ?

Il toussa un peu, priant pour que sa phrase n'ait aucune accroche.

\- Non, juste fatigué. Il lui envoya un sourire, cachant sa langue de ses yeux.

Il poussa le morceau froid de la frite dans sa bouche, mâchant doucement à cause de la douleur. Son frère finit sa salade et Dean, lui se félicita pour avoir mangé la moitié de ses frites. Il espérait qu'au moins, demain il pourrait manger normalement. En tout cas durant les heures qui suivent il se promena avec une bouteille d'eau glacée, buvant régulièrement l'eau pour essayer de soulager sa langue.

Sam ne posa pas de question, il était sûr qu'il les gardait pour plus tard.

La soirée se passa sans un mot, et Dean mangea toute la glace. Le lendemain fut pire, il dut trouver de quoi nettoyer son piercing, respectant à la règle ce qu'il avait lut sur internet, il fallait qu'il fasse tout parfaitement bien comme ça il pourrait enlever ce truc sans problème. Le midi fut des plus calmes et le soir Dean revint avec un pot de glace. Il ne disait que quelques mots, ou grognement, il zozotait, et pour son plus grand bonheur Sam ne semblait pas sans rendre compte. Ou alors, il était complètement sourd.

Puis le cadet craqua, c'était déjà le troisième soir, où son grand frère était complètement muet et ne faisait que manger de la glace ou boire de l'eau glacé, il ne buvait même plus. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, et quand Dean entama le deuxième pot de glace de la semaine il lui cria :

\- C'est pas vrai, elle t'a couper la langue ou quoi cette fille !

Dean releva la tête vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il avait à crié comme ça. Parce que oui, maintenant il parlait avec ses yeux. Sam se rapprocha du lit et s'assied en face de son frère.

\- Tu m'en veux pour ne pas t'avoir ramené ? Ecoute, je suis désolé si c'est ça, mais j'en ai marre, il faut que tu me parle Dean !

Le concerné ne pouvait pas lui dire quelque chose, de un parce qu'il allait zozoter s'il parlait trop et que s'il parlait son piercing allait sûrement être vu. Il baissa les yeux, il était dans la merde. Pourquoi est ce que son frère pouvait pas s'occuper un peu de lui pour une fois ?

\- S'il te plait parle moi, tu ne me dit presque rien depuis que je suis allé te chercher !

Il avait tellement honte. Il se mordit la lèvre et releva ses yeux vers Sam. Il s'étrangla presque en voyant les yeux rempli de pitié de son petit frère.

\- Dean … Supplia le plus jeune.

C'était une torture. Il ne put résister plus longtemps à son cadet et résigné tira la langue. Il regarda le visage de Sam changer de couleur, son visage devint rouge tomate. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dire :

\- Tu t'es fait percer la langue ?!

\- Non, cette fille me l'a percé pendant que j'étais complètement soûl. Se défendit le blond, qui avait vraiment zozoté dans sa phrase.

Le cerveau de Sam dû planter une seconde puis il éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de Dean.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

Il riait toujours autant, le plus vieux lui donna un coup de pied ce qui n'arrêta pas les rires de son frère. Cette fois son frère ne comptait pas lui adresser la parole avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

\- Tu aurais fait la même chose si j'étais dans ton cas.

Pas faux, il aurait même acheté un piercing à Sam de couleur rose, juste pour entendre son frère le traiter de crétin. Mais au début, c'était pour lui plaire qu'il avait fait ça, même inconsciemment, et il ne savait franchement pas si ça lui plaisait ou pas cette merde. C'était de sa faute à lui s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation gênante.

\- Tu ... Tu as de quoi désinfecter ? Demanda le cadet, curieux.

\- Bien sûr ! Plus vite il aura cicatrisé plus vite je pourrais l'enlever.

\- Je trouve qu'il te va bien.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait juste de se moquer de lui ou c'était un compliment ? Il pourrait le garder plus longtemps, après tout la cicatrisation pouvait durer un mois ou bien deux mois, il avait tout son temps pour voir si son petit frère aimait oui ou non son nouveau petit jouet à la langue.

* * *

La première semaine, enfin la fin de la première semaine se passa normalement. Sa langue avait complètement dégonflé -plus de zozotement hourra- mais il continuait à manger de la glace, Sam lui achetait lui en achetait et ne se moquait pas de lui. D'ailleurs il avait remarqué qu'il le regardait de plus en plus, enfin surtout sa bouche.

Un soir, juste pour rigoler il c'était mit à bailler sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche et avait regardé son frère. Sam, en croisant les yeux de son frère, avait détourné la tête en rougissant.

Ok, peut être ce faisait il des idées mais apparemment il aimait vraiment son piercing. Et ça, ça lui donnait encore plus confiance en lui. Il allait le faire craquer, et tout ça, rien qu'avec sa langue.

* * *

La deuxième semaine les deux chasseurs avaient eu le temps de brûler un fantôme complètement inoffensif et Dean n'avait toujours pas touché à une goutte d'alcool. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices pour que son petit frère le regarde enfin. Maintenant, sur la liste de course Dean avait rajouté un tiret, avec le mot "glace" écrit juste en face. Peut être que Dean aimait réellement la glace, surtout avec une part de tarte.

* * *

Au bout de la troisième semaine il jouait avec le piercing sans en rendre compte, et sans douleur. Le premier mois allait être bientôt finit, et il savait que son corps avait pour habitude de cicatriser vite toute les blessures qu'il recevait. Il était certain qu'à la fin du deuxième mois il pourrait enlever son piercing sans risquer une infection, et pourrait le changer régulièrement. Voir un peu avant.

Les deux frères avaient profité de l'absence de démons et de créatures surnaturels pour se reposer un peu dans un motel pas trop mal. Sam l'avait surtout forcé à se reposer, répétant toujours qu'il ne voulait pas que sa langue se mette à saigner parce qu'il aurait été envoyé dans le décor à cause d'un fantôme. Il fallait d'abord que le trou cicatrice correctement.

D'ailleurs Sam avait commencé à s'intéresser de près à ça, et avait même eu le droit de désinfecter la plaie. Maintenant il ne faisait que nettoyer et vérifier si le trou cicatrisait bien.

Il avait, aussi, trouvé son frère en train de chercher différent de type de piercing. Il c'était assit à côté de lui, il avait continué à chercher et les deux avait rougit en voyant qu'il existait des piercings vibrant. Dean en voulait un ! Il s'en achèterait un, plus tard. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ça, à ce qu'il pourrait faire à son frangin. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et Sam cria un « Dean » dégoûté. Il savait parfaitement à quoi son frère pensait.

Le plus jeune avait le visage rouge, il pensait à ce que pourrait faire Dean avec sa langue. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Il ne voulait pas avoir un petit problème technique alors qu'il était juste à côté de lui.

Les semaines passèrent, ente un Dean qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aguicher Sam avec sa langue, et un Sam qui cachait ses érections –à cause- de son frère un peu trop sexy.

* * *

S'il se souvenait bien ça devait être le soir de la sixième semaine, la septième commençait. Son piercing avait bien cicatrisé, il avait pu enlever son petit joujou et le remettre sans douleur. Pourtant il était frustré, il avait tout essayé et son frère ne réagissait pas comme il le voulait. Il partait sans le regarder et ça l'agaçait. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas boire pour se donner du courage ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan, et vite.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se tourna vers un Sam qui avait l'air d'avoir fait une gaffe. Il s'approcha de son frère et lui tendit un petit paquet.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'acheter. Si tu veux que j'aille le rendre je le ferrais … Tu avais l'air d'aimer ton piercing, je savais pas si tu voulais le garder ... Je-

Dean l'interrompit en prenant la boite, il l'ouvrit et tomba nez-à-nez avec un piercing de couleur vert, avec des pointes à chaque extrémité.

Sam continuait à s'excuser, il ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Il courut dans la salle de bain et enleva son premier piercing pour le remplacer par le vert. Il tira la langue, il lui allait tellement bien, et la couleur était parfaite ! Son petit frère avait gérer pour une fois.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, un grand sourire sur le visage avant de tirer la langue à Sam. Il rougit et ne put quitter son regard du petit bout de métal qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sam, tout sourire, pourtant son petit frère semblait cacher quelque chose.

\- Sammy ?

\- Promet moi de ne pas t'énerver, d'accord ?

\- Quoi, t'as abîmé bébé ? Plaisanta le blond.

\- Non ! C'est sérieux Dean.

De suite le chasseur se calma, et laissa Sam parler. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir, mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour le cadeau, alors pour quoi ?

\- Tu pourras partir après, mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoute jusqu'à la fin. Dean acquiesça. Je … Je t'ai offert ce piercing parce que … Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer, parce que je t'aime. Dean, je sais que c'est mal, que c'est de l'inceste mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer et j'ai cru que ce cadeau serait un bon moyen de faire passer ça.

L'ainé bloqua, il l'aimait ? Alors pourquoi n'avait il jamais réagit ! Il vit Sam se lever, s'excuser et dire qu'il allait le laisser réfléchir. Pas question qu'il le laisse partir aussi vite.

Il se leva et prit Sam par la main, il le retourna, lui faisant face et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans rien ajouter il se recula.

\- Ce piercing je l'ai fait pour toi, bon j'étais complètement bourré mais je voulais que tu me regarde.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le plus jeune pose ses deux grandes mains sur les joues de Dean pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le baiser devint rapidement plus osé, et la langue de Sam commença à jouer avec sa jumelle. Les deux frères gémirent en chœur quand le métal rentra en contact avec la langue de Sam. Embrasser une personne percée à la langue était complètement différent, mais cent fois meilleures.

Le baiser s'éternisa et bientôt Sam se retrouva sur le lit, Dean sur ses genoux, trop occupé à faire danser leurs langues qu'à se déshabiller. Le blond stoppa le baiser le premier, venant poser quelques baisers et coup de langue dans le cou de Sam.

Enfin, il avait enfin son petit Sammy dans ses bras. Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait, il était tellement heureux. Sam, lui nageait complètement dans le bonheur.

Dean se leva, ordonnant à son frère de ne pas bouger. Il partit vers son sac et en sortit une petite chose de son sac. Il revint vers lui et d'un sourire lubrique lui demanda :

\- Et si on testait ce piercing vibrant ?

* * *

**FIN**

Les piercings vibrant existent. Oui. BREF. Merci d'avoir lu, et je promets que le prochain chapitre de « Une affaire au poil » ne sera pas oublié ! Et encore désolée pour les mots oubliés ou les fautes d'orthographe. Bisous à tous !


End file.
